1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image data mixture correction device, an imaging apparatus, a method for controlling the operation thereof, and a program for controlling a computer of a color image data mixture correction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an increase in the number of pixels of a solid-state electronic imaging device, the distance between photodiodes forming the solid-state electronic imaging device has been reduced. Therefore, in some cases, light which will be incident on a photodiode provided at a given position is mixed with a photodiode adjacent to the photodiode. In this case, it is difficult to accurately reproduce colors.
There is a technique which corrects color mixture caused during a read process even when pixels are mixed (JP2009-105488A). In addition, there is a technique which reduces pixel unevenness caused by the leakage of light (JP2004-135206A).